Bakugan: Revenge
by HybridHydra
Summary: Sometimes its amazing how quickly your world can turn upside down. Rated T for violence in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first story, so be nice. Also, sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, it will be fixed in later chapters. I do not own own Bakugan.

Chapter 1 : Curiosity Killed the Cat

"You would never have guessed that Wardington Park was one of the most popular hangout places in Wardington." Tempest, my guardian Bakugan, said from his perch on my shoulder. "Its the brink of dawn, Tempest, what did you expect?" I responded.

There was no reply, which was unusual for my smart-mouthed guardian Bakugan. "Tempest?" I asked, turning my head to look at the Fusion Dragonoid. Tempest was staring at the forest next to the park, which had started to emit a strange glowing light. "What...?" Was all I could say as the light grew brighter. "I'm starting to get a very, very bad feeling about this." Tempest said, his voice shaking a little.

"I think we should go check it out." I said to him, taking a step towards the strangely glowing forest. "What!?" Tempest shrieked, flapping his wings, "Are you INSANE? We could be-" I silenced the panicking Dragonoid by stuffing him into my pocket. "Sorry." I said to the Dragonoid as I started to sprint towards the glowing forest.

As I drew closer to the forest, I felt a strange force pulling me towards the forest. My mind told me to turn back, but it was as if my body wouldn't obey. I felt drawn to something here, and eventually I reached a small clearing where a small orb of purple energy levitated a few feet above the ground. Tempest stuck his head out of my pocket, as if he too was being drawn to the strange object. I unwillingly reached out to the orb, and the second I touched it everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun setting, casting long shadows across the clearing. I looked around for the strange orb of light but saw nothing. I then realized how different I felt. I felt stronger, faster, and smarter. I used a tree to help myself up, and then saw Tempest on the ground next to my black... combat boots? I frowned; I had never worn combat boots before. I reached down and picked up Tempest, who popped open in the palm of my hand.

Tempest looked up at me and gasped. " N-Natasha? What happened?" "I could say the same to you." I said coldly. My voice sounded older, but that wasn't my only problem. Tempest had black lines encircling his body. I took out the mirror that I usually carried around and gasped. I was much taller, and my hair was in a ponytail that reached my waist. My hair was jet black, and my eyes were an unnatural emerald-like green. My clothes had changed so I was now wearing a black hoodie that had a few emerald green lines on it. My jeans were a jet black, and I had an emerald green tank top that matched the color of my eyes. The sneakers I usually wore were gone, and in its place were black combat boots. Tempest finally saw his reflection and fell over in shock.

"Whats happened to us?" Tempest said after what seemed like an eternity. I stuffed the mirror into the pocket of my hoodie and said "Whatever it was, it was good. I don't feel weak or pathetic like I was before." I started to walk out of the forest, but I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

I regained consciousness to find that I was in a room that could only be described as a dungeon. I jumped to my feet and looked around the room for any possible way to escape. "It looks like you've finally learned how to control the negative energy." An unfamiliar voice called out.

I whirled around to see someone with a blue mask that covered most of their facial features standing a few feet away from me. "Who are you?" I snarled, backing away from the unfamiliar person. He smirked and said "You're not the only one who absorbed some of the Silent Core." "Silent Core?" I echoed, confused.

"The Silent Core," Tempest began, floating out of my pocket, "Is a huge orb of pure negative energy in the very center of Vestroia. But last I heard a White One had tried to absorb it." "You heard right, Dragonoid," The masked figure said, "Lord Naga is gaining full control of the Silent Core and we will soon have what is ours. There is just one thing. All of our past allies have joined us out of their own greed and have all failed miserably. So Master Naga put an orb of negative energy in Wardington Park and you just happened to find it. Our attempt to find an ally couldn't have been more successful."

"Who said I would be your ally?" I asked him coldly. He smirked and pulled out a black card, then grabbed my wrist. There was a sudden flash of light, and then a large white dragon-like Bakugan and goblin-like creature with green skin materialized before us. "So Masquerade," The goblin-like creature said, "You were successful in finding us an ally." Masquerade? I thought, That cannot be your real name. But it seems fitting. "Yes, I was." Masquerade said smugly. "Give me one reason to ally myself with you." I said, annoyed. "You owe Lord Naga for the energy you absorbed. Isn't that enough?" The one with the green skin snarled.

"Human," The one that's name seemed to be Naga said, "You want revenge. I can see it in your eyes. Join the winning side and I shall give it to you." Masquerade walked forward and extended a hand to me. "Do we have a deal?" He said calmly.

Silence. No one moved. And then I reached out and took Masquerade's hand. "Welcome to the winning side. What shall we call you, human?" Naga said. I turned towards Naga. Natasha was no longer my name; It was only I reminder of the pathetic little girl I once was. "My name?" I said, "My name is Vengeance."

"Very well, Vengeance." Naga said, turning to Masquerade. "Send Vengeance on a mission." "Yes, Lord Naga." Came the reply. Masquerade took the black card out of his pocket and reached out to take my wrist again. A flash of light and we were standing in an unfamiliar room that had a computer in it.

"So, what Bakugan do you use?" Masquerade asked, turning to the computer. "I usually use Ventus Mantris, Ventus Falconeer, and of course Tempest." I replied. "Lets see what your Dragonoid's G-power is at now." Masquerade said, typing on the computer. "It should be at four-" I began, but the computer cut me off. "Search for 'Fusion Dragonoid' complete. One result. (A/N Fusion Dragonoid is usually at 900Gs, but I decreased it so It won't be too over powered) Ventus Fusion Dragonoid at 600Gs, highest ranked Bakugan G-Power." "It seems like Tempest has absorbed quite a lot of negative energy. Hes ranked higher than Dual Hydranoid. For now." Masquerade said. "Dual Hydranoid?" I asked, confused. "Yes, Hydranoid has evolved. Its another step towards becoming the ultimate Bakugan."

Masquerade stood up and handed me a black card, a card with some sort of skull on it, and an emerald green and black Bakugan launcher. "Whats this?" I asked, holding up the black card. "That is a Dimensional Transporter. Imagine where you want to go and it will take you there." "Could be useful," I said, holding the other card up. "And this?" Masquerade smirked. "That is the Doom Card." "What does it do?" "Why would I tell you? Use it before you throw down your gate card and find out." "Fine," I said, "Is there anything I should do?" "Yes," Masquerade said, "Go use the Doom Card in a brawl." I lifted the DT up and thought of the clearing where I had seen the orb of negative energy. There was a flash of white light, and then I saw the semi-familiar clearing appear.

I walked out of the forest and towards the park, just in time to see an eight year old kid knock a box of Bakugan out of a six year old's hand and into the water. "M-My Bakugan!" The kid wailed, "What did you do that for?" "'Cause I wanted to, punk. You're to young to play Bakugan." "You sure talk big, kid. But can you back it up?" I said, startling the two boys. "W-Where'd you come from?" The eight year old said, unsettled. "My name is Vengeance." I said, smirking as I held up a Field Card. "Ha!" The kid said, lifting up his own Field Card then saying "No one can beat the best!"

"Field open!" We both shouted, watching as time slowed down around us. "Doom Card, set." I said, dropping the Doom Card and watching it disappear into the ground. "Gate Card set!" We both shouted, throwing down Gate Cards. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Falconeer stand!" I shouted, watching the Falconeer hover above my Gate Card. "Ventus Falconeer at 340Gs." The Bakupod said in a mechanical female voice.

"340?" The kid's voice called out. "I can take that. Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Griffon stand!" "Battle begins. Pyrus Griffon at 350Gs, 10G lead." The Bakupod said calmly. "Gate Card open! Energy Merge! I think you might want to check your Bakupod again if you think you're going to win." I said, reading my Bakupod which displayed my 90G advantage. "What!?" The kid screamed as my Falconeer knocked his Griffon into a portal that opened up and swallowed the Griffon.

"Whats that?" I whispered to Tempest. "I think that is a portal to the Doom Dimension. The Doom Dimension is feared by all Bakugan, and once a Bakugan has been sent there, it can never return." I don't know if- (A/N: Naga sent some negative energy to make sure Vengeance does not start regretting using the Doom Card) No. This kid got what he deserved.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan brawl! Tempest stand!" I yelled, throwing down my Guardian Bakugan. "Ventus Fusion Dragonoid at 600Gs." The Bakupod said in a monotone voice. "600Gs!?" The kid said in shock. "No way! Gate Card set! Pyrus Juggernoid stand!" "You think you can avoid me that easily?" I taunted, putting Mantris into the launcher. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Mantris stand!" "Gate Card-" "Ability activate!Marionette!" I called, cutting the kid off. "Move Juggernoid to Tempest's Gate Card!" As soon as Juggernoid landed on the Gate Card, I yelled "Finish him, Tempest!" "With pleasure!" Tempest said as he pushed Juggernoid into the Doom Dimension.

"No! Juggernoid!" The kid cried, reaching out towards were Juggernoid had vanished. The kid turned to me and said "I'm sorry! I give up! Please don't take any more of my Bakugan." "Smart choice" I said, and we closed the Field. I turned away from the defeated kid, and started to walk back to the forest, smirking as I imagined the six year old's face when he found all of his Bakugan that had been knocked into the fountain by the eight year old right behind him.

I reached out to grab my DT, but suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a female voice ask "Shun?"

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, more coming soon! Tell me what you liked and what you want to see next. Please review! I'll update faster if you dooooo :D


	2. Hunter or Hunted?

A/N: Well, this chapter has multiple POVs. I do not own Bakugan. Enjoy!

Chapter two : Long Shadows

~ Vengeance's POV ~

I whirled around, spotting a girl with bright blue hair right behind me. The girl looked at me, confused, and said "Shun, what are you-" then later broke off when she realized I wasn't the hot-shot.

"Don't ever call me that arrogant show-off's name again" I snarled at the girl.

"I'm s-sorry I t-thought..." She stammered, backing away.

"You're Runo, aren't you?"

"Er...Yeah"

I lifted up a Field Card. "Let's have a battle."

"Yeah!" Runo said, overconfident in her ability to win.

"Field open!" We said in unison, anticipating the start of the battle.

"Doom card, set." I said, smirking at the look of shock on her face.

"You're working for Masquerade!" Runo said accusingly. Ignoring her, I threw down my Gate Card. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see what Naga's plan is!?"

"Are we going to battle, or are you just going to continue babbling about Naga for the next hour?" I snapped at her, annoyed.

Runo muttered "As if dealing with one annoying villain wasn't bad enough." Then threw down her Gate Card.

I rolled my eyes and threw down another Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Tempest stand!" I shouted, watching the spiked green-and-black dragonoid rise up, raising its head to the sky in a roar. I heard a gasp of shock come from across the field and looked over to see Runo with her mouth open. I smirked and called "I'll accept your surrender now, if you'd like, I know you don't really have Bakugan close to 475Gs."

"Never!' She snarled, "Bakugan brawl! Haos Saurus stand!" Her Saurus landed in the middle of her own Gate Card.

I merely laughed as I put Mantris into the launcher; I had predicted her every move. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Mantris stand!" The bug-like Bakugan appeared in front of the Saurus as the Bakupod said "Battle begins. Haos Saurus at 350Gs, Ventus Mantris at 340Gs." Runo looked up from the Bakupod, confident once more. "I've got you now," She yelled, "Gate Card open! Saurus Glow! You're done!"

"You know," I said as I watched her Saurus gain 50Gs, "People really underestimate Mantris."

"What do you mean?"

I merely smirked as I held up an ability card and said "Ability activate! Marionette!" Runo's eyes widened as she realized she had walked right into my trap.

"N-No!" She cried as Mantris began to move Saurus to Tempest's Gate Card.

A feeling of unease began to creep up inside of me, and I began to regret throwing down the Doom Card. Should I truly be- No. I felt a strange flash of rage and clenched my fists, unaware of the visible aura of negative energy around me. Runo was a weak brawler and weak brawlers like her didn't deserve to wield Bakugan. I would enjoy crushing her and every one of her pathetic Bakugan if she dare refuse to submit to me.

"Away with you!" I cried, watching the Saurus get swallowed up by the dark portal. I turned to face Runo, and shouted "Throw out your next pathetic Bakugan! I'm sick of seeing you poison the Bakugan community with your horrible brawling skills."

I relished seeing the look of panic glittering in Runo's eyes. I smirked as I heard Tigrerra say "My lady, perhaps it would be best for our safety if we retreated. Who knows how dangerous-and sane- Vengeance really is." Runo tilted her head at the Haos Bakugan floating in front of her. "You're usually right, Tigrerra. We should go."

I felt more rage wash over me, and my aura had turned so black it looked like I was standing in front of a portal to the Doom Dimension. "So, running away? Pathetic. And you call yourself a Battle Brawler?" I snarled at her as she closed the field.

As soon as the field closed, Runo sprinted away, stuffing Tigrerra into her pocket. I smirked, lifting up my DT and disappearing in a shower of light.

~ Unknown's POV ~

I paced back and forth in the dimly lit room, my black cape trailing behind me. I glared at the screen displaying the once-pathetic child who had somehow managed to absorb some of the Silent Core, causing her destroy everything in her path. I heard the door creak open, and a shaky voice call "My Lord Zylen?" I turned to the teen aged boy standing in the door way, and with a deadly calm voice, said "Ah, yes, Leo. Come here."

"You sent for me?"

I paced forward to grab the teen aged assassin's collar. "You see, " I snarled, "That little brat you let get away has managed to become one of our biggest threats."

Leo swallowed nervously. "I-"

"Last time I let you get away because you killed her parents, the only ones who knew about my plan. But now, thanks to your stupid mistake, I now have to deal with the girl who now calls herself Vengeance."

"My Lord this time I swear-"

"This time? Who said there was going to be a 'this time'? I snarled, and I sunk a long jet-black blade into his stomach. The boy instantly dropped to the floor, blood soaking into the ground. I turned away from Leo, muttering "Time for Andrew's test."

~ Dan's POV ~

"So, you say she called herself Vengeance?" I said, breaking the silence. Runo nodded grimly. We were all at Marucho's mansion, having dinner-or supposed to be; No one was eating because of the news of Vengeance.

Shun looked towards Runo. "Whatever she calls herself, its pretty obvious we have another Masquerade on our hands."

"Oooh, do you think Masquerade has a crush?" Julie squealed, trying to lighten the mood.

Shun shot a glare at Julie and said "We need a plan about what to do with Vengeance."

Marucho looked over at Shun. "We don't have nearly enough information about her. We need to learn more about her. Someone should track her down and gather information about Vengeance."

"So basically, stalk her." Julie giggled.

Shun stood up and said "I'll do it. Just one thing. Is there anything that will help us tell if someone is Vengeance?"

Runo looked over at Shun and said "Er...Yeah. Her eyes. They're like, an unnatural dark green."

"Alright." Shun said, "I'll go out early tomorrow morning."

"Fine by me," I said, "I wonder if Vengeance is really evil or just corrupted."

~ Vengeance's POV ~

Rain was pouring down continuously in Wardington City. I shivered, my long black ponytail pressed against my back. I looked around for the corner I was supposed to meet Masquerade's spy at. Suddenly, lightning flashed, illuminating everything in a ghostly white light. Cursing my decision to meet the spy, I began to look for temporary cover.

' _Click clock_.' The sound of someone's boots hitting the slippery street echoed throughout the deserted alleyway. I whirled around, looking for the person following me. The alleyway seemed to be deserted, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. _'Click clock_.' I tensed up, instinctively bracing myself for a fight.

I saw a flash of dark green then felt someone behind me throw me against a wall and pin me there. I hissed in pain at the jarring impact and began to struggle against the attacker's grip. I finally got a good look at my attacker. He had short brunette hair, sapphire eyes, and was dressed in dark green. But the one thing I really noticed was the row of sharp silver knives inside his coat. I felt a burst of adrenaline and I shoved my attacker off. He fell, and I turned around to sprint down the alleyway.

I ran as fast as I could, cursing my luck. Suddenly, the sound of a blade being thrown pierced the air, and a second later I felt the knife embed itself into my shoulder and I let out a scream of agony. I saw black spots begin to dance in my vision but forced myself to move on, determined to not let this guy kill me. Another knife flew into the air, this one landing in my thigh. I collapsed from the pain and a second later the attacker was there, driving a knife towards my heart. I felt unconsciousness begin to consume me, and the last of my strength died.

Suddenly, I felt the weight from my attacker disappear, and the last thing I saw before I went unconscious was a white blob fighting off a dark green blob.

A/N: HAHAHAHA Cliffhangers... That is why this chapter is so short.. anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review and Follow/Fav!


End file.
